finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaipo
is a town in the game Final Fantasy IV. It is the only town located in the southern part of Damcyan's desert, near an oasis. It is the homeland of Sage Tellah and his daughter Anna. In the English localization of the DS version, Kaipo is . Story ''Final Fantasy IV Before the adventure begins, Tellah is living here with his daughter Anna. Edward Chris von Muir, the prince of Damcyan, travels to Kaipo disguised as a Bard, and he and Anna fall in love. Tellah does not consent to their union, so they elope and run away to Damcyan. Tellah then tries to pursue them, but he cannot defeat the Octomammoth, a monster living in the Underground Waterway that connects Kaipo to Damcyan. The Dark Knight Cecil Harvey arrives here eventually with a wounded girl from Mist. He lets her rest at the inn, but she will not speak to him. That night, some soldiers from Baron enter the inn and demand that Cecil hand over the girl, a Summoner, as the King of Baron had proclaimed that the Summoners of Mist were too dangerous to be left alive. Cecil refused to hand her over, and defeated the Baron soldiers. The girl thanked him and introduced herself as Rydia, who then joined Cecil's adventure. The next morning, they heard that a sick girl from Baron was in the hospital. Cecil found out that Rosa Joanna Farrell, his friend from Baron, had come down with a case of Desert Fever, and Cecil needed to find the Sand Pearl from the Antlion's Den to cure her. Cecil and Rydia went out in search of the Sand Pearl, and eventually found it and returned with Edward's assistance. They used the Sand Pearl on Rosa, and she recovered and joined the party. She informed them that the next target was the Crystal of Air at Fabul, and they needed to cross Mt. Hobs to reach the castle. The night before the party left, Edward went out to the oasis and played his harp. A Sahagin appeared, and Edward had to defeat it. Anna's ghost appeared and told him to believe in himself and to be strong for the two of them. Edward managed to get over his sorrow, and was able to defeat the monster. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In Porom's Tale, she and Palom journey to Kaipo during Palom's journey to become a sage. Two graves to Tellah and Anna rest on the north side of town, and they pray to the two of them before heading to the waterway to train. In Edward's Tale, Edward, Harley and several guards travel through the waterway to catch a ship to Baron, but Harley collapses from desert fever. Edward heads to the Antlion's Den in order to get a Sand Pearl to cure her. In The Crystals, Yang and Ursula are being cared for here after their ship is destroyed by Leviathan on their way to Baron. After a visit to Yang's wife Sheila, the party uses her frying pan and ladle to knock the two monks to their senses. Treasure ''Final Fantasy IV ''The After Years'' *Potion (Porom's Tale, Kain's Tale, Edward's Tale) *Bronze Tail (Edward's Tale only) Shops ''Final Fantasy IV'' | valign="top" width="50%"| |} ''The After Years'' Kain's Tale | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Porom's Tale | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Edward's Tale / The Crystals | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy IV Outside DS Formations *Desert Sahagin x3 *Desert Sahagin x2, Hundlegs *Goblin x3, Sword Rat *Goblin x4 *Sand Worm In town Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Kain's Tale *Magma Tortoise, Goblin Captain x2 *Evil Flame x2, Ettin Snake *Skeleripper x2, Gremlin *Skeleripper x2, Lilith *Cave Naga x2 *Evil Flame x2, Ogre *Bloodbones, Needlehog *Ettin Snake, Skeleripper Edward's Tale *Hundlegs, Desert Sahagin x2 *Sand Worm *Sand Worm x2 *Sword Rat x2, Goblin x2 *Goblin x3, Domovoi *Desert Sahagin x4 *Hundlegs, Sand Worm The Crystals *Caterpillar x4 *Goblin Captain x4 *Caterpillar x2, Hellflapper x2 *Abyss Worm *Hellflapper x2 *Tunneler x2 *Blood Eye Music The background music that plays in Kaipo is ''Final Fantasy IV's "Town Theme". Gallery de:Kaipo Category:Final Fantasy IV Locations Category:Towns Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Locations